bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Gotei 13
Galeria Gotei 13 z anime Ep168Gotei13Captains.png|Spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13. Gotei13.jpg|Kapitanowie Gotei 13. Captains_pendulumarc.jpg|Kapitanowie Rose, Shinji, Love, Kensei i Ukitake 110 lat temu. Captains_pendulum.jpg|Kapitanowie Shunsui, Ginrei, Unohana i Yoruichi 110 lat temu. Amagai_&_the_captains.jpg|Spotkanie wprowadzające Shūsuke Amagaia. Captains_meeting_called.jpg|Spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13. O203 Gotei 13 w sztucznej Karakurze.png|Gotei 13 oczekują na przybycie Aizena. UkitakeByakuya.png|Gotei 13 i rebelia Muramasy LieutenantsMeeting.png|Spotkanie wicekapitanów. LieutenantsAssembly.jpg|Spotkanie wicekapitanów Gotei 13. HitsugayaSendsTeam.png|Grupa zadaniowa Hitsugayi do walki z Bount. Ep75MayuriUkitakeMeeting.png Seinosuke Yamada at Uraharas introduction.png Ep62ShinigamiGather.png Vanguardd.jpg|9. Oddział wyrusza na śledztwo. NurseUniform.png|Pielęgniarka 4. Oddziału. LookingIntoBounts.png UnohanaCrowdedOffice.png Kyoraku and Ukitake address the Shinigami.png|Kyōraku i Ukitake mówią do Shinigamich. The Shinigami and Zanpakuto enjoy the party.png|Shinigami i Zanpakutō na przyjęciu. Ep168CaptainsMeeting.png|Kapitanowie oczekują wejścia Amagaia. Amagai proposes joint training.png|Amagai proponuje wspólne szkolenia w trakcie spotkania. Gotei 13 vs. Kasumioji Clan.png|Gotei 13 kontra Klan Kasumiōji. Mayuri confers his findings to the other captains.png|Mayuri mówi o swoich ustaleniach pozostałym kapitanom. The originals arrive in the clearing.png|Oryginały przybywają by stawić czoła Reigai. The captains split up.png|Kapitanowie wyczuwają Reiatsu. Inaba senses the captains' movements.png|Kapitanowie udają się przez Dangai. The Gotei 13 vs. Kageroza Inaba & The Reigai.png|Gotei 13 kontra Kageroza Inaba i Reigai. Menos Alert.png|3. Oddział uświadamia sobie o obecności Menosów w Seireitei. 3rd Division at Training Ground.png|Kira i Kibune witają 3. Oddział. Ikkaku, Renji & Yumichika in Ichigo's room.jpg|Ikkaku, Renji i Yumichika w pokoju Ichigo. Ep331CrisisMeeting.png|Spotkanie Shinigami w pokoju Ichigo. Gotei_13_vs_Reigai_Gotei_13.png|Kapitanowie Gotei 13 kontra Reigai kapitanów Gotei 13. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai Byakuyi przeżywa. Ep331WantsToFight.png|Nozomi chce walczyć. Ep340Surrounded.png|Kapitanowie są otoczeni. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|Oryginalne Gotei 13 szykuje się do ataku. Ep341NoticingYushimasAttack.png|Wszyscy patrzą na ogromną technikę Yushimy. Ep362ShingamiAndIchigo.png|Shinigami pojawiają się za Ichigo. Ep362TheShinigamiForce.png|Shinigami patrzą na Kūgo. Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|Przybycie Shinigami. Ep209OfficersAttackHollow.png|Oficerowie atakują Hollowa. Captainsmeetichigo.png|Kapitanowie witają Ichigo. Ep179Squad3Jubilant.png|3. Oddział świętuje zwycięstwo. Ep179AidaInoseStopFight.png|Aida i Inose próbują zatrzymać Kibune i Izuru przed przejściem do rękoczynów. Ep179SquadsPassThird.png Ep179SquadDisobeysIzuru.png|Oddział słucha Izuru. Ep179SquadConfrontsKibune.png|Oddział konfrontuje się z Kibune. Ep179InoseEmbarassed.png|Inose jest zakłopotany. Ep168AidaIsoneFedUp.png|Inose i Aida patrzą na pijanego Amagia. Ep168InoseAidaDiscuss.png|Inose i Aida rozmawiają o nowym kapitanie. Ep168AmagiaMeetsAll.png|Amagai na spotkaniu z 3. Oddziałem. Ep168InoseAidaLookOnAwe.png|Inose i Aida podziwiają siłę Amagaia. Ep172MissionCat.png|3. Dywizja na misji. Ep172InoseTraining.png|Inose trenuje z oddziałem. Ep172AfterTraining.png|Inose i Aida dyskutują podczas treningu. Ep179Assembly.png|Zgromadzenie 3. Oddziału. Seko Shinta.png|Shinta Seko. Ep172ShintaReports.png|Shinta raportuje Izuru i Kibune. Ep172IzuruCatchesShinta.png|Izuru łapie Shintę. Ep172ShintaBeingAbsorbed.png|Shinta pochłaniany. Ep168AidaWatches.png|Aida obserwuje Amagaia. Ep179AidaFollowsKibune.png|Aida postanawia sprzeciwić się rozkazom. Ep179AidaGuidesSquad6.png|Aida przewodzi 6. oddział. Ep185Watching.png|Członkowie 3. Oddziału obserwują pojedynek Kiry z Kibune. Galeria Gotei 13 z mangi Historia R511 Pierwsze Gotei.png|Pierwsi kapitanowie Gotei 13. OldCaptains.png|Kapitanowie 110 lat temu. Soul Society C140 cover page.png|Gotei 13 na okładce 140. rozdziału. Arrancar C197 cover page.png|Od lewej do prawej: Yumichika, Ikkaku, Tōshirō, Rangiku i Renji na okładce 197. rozdziału. Sztuczna Karakura C315 cover page.jpg|Gotei 13 na okładce 315. rozdziału. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Gotei 13 przybywa pomóc Ichigo. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Gotei 13 w Świecie Ludzi. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R494_Okładka_1.jpg|Kapitanowie Gotei 13 na okładce 494. rozdziału. Epilog R685 Nowy skład Gotei 13.png|Kapitanowie na ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii Kuchiki do składu kapitańskiego. Plakaty Bleach captains.jpg|Kapitanowie Gotei 13. Gotei13Lieutenants.jpg|Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13. Symbole Gotei13symbol.PNG|Symbol Gotei 13. All Gotei 13 Symbols.png|Symbole Gotei 13. GoteiFlower.jpg|Kwiaty Gotei 13. Insygnia pierwszego Oddziału.png|Insygnium pierwszego Oddziału. Insygnia drugiego Oddziału.png|Insygnium drugiego Oddziału. Insygnia trzeciego Oddziału.png|Insygnium trzeciego Oddziału. Insygnia czwartego Oddziału.png|Insygnium czwartego Oddziału. Insygnia piątego Oddziału.png|Insygnium piątegoOddziału. Insygnia szóstego Oddziału.png|Insygnium szóstego Oddziału. Insygnia siódmego Oddziału.png|Insygnium siódmego Oddziału. Insygnia ósmego Oddziału.png|Insygnium ósmego Oddziału. Insygnia dziewiątego Oddziału.png|Insygnium dziewiątego Oddziału. Insygnia dziesiątego Oddziału.png|Insygnium dziesiątego Oddziału. Insygnia jedenastego Oddziału.png|Insygnium jedenastego Oddziału. Insygnia dwunastego Oddziału.png|Insygnium dwunastego Oddziału. Insygnia trzynastego Oddziału.png|Insygnium trzynastego Oddziału. Galeria Gotei 13 z filmów Soul society reinforcements.jpg|Shinigami walczący na wzgórzu. Soul society to take senna away.jpg|Shinigami przygotowują się do walki. Matsumoto confronts captains.png|Kapitanowie dyskutują o postępowaniach Hitsugayi. Tenthdivision firstdivision.png|1. Oddział umieszcza 10. w areszcie domowym. The Gotei 13 meet to discuss hitsugaya's execution.png|Spotkanie Gotei 13 w celu omówienia nowych informacji o Hitsugayi. Oin's power spreading.jpg|Gotei 13 ogląda jak moc Ōin zaczyna wpadać w szał. Kategoria:Galerie